


Kind Of Love

by takemedowntheline



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Kissing, Love/Hate, Psychopaths In Love, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemedowntheline/pseuds/takemedowntheline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Jerome/reader. I posted it on Tumblr a while ago, but since I just made this account, I figured I should post it here too. Sorry if it's kind of crappy and cheesy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jerome/reader. I posted it on Tumblr a while ago, but since I just made this account, I figured I should post it here too. Sorry if it's kind of crappy and cheesy.

“Now you listen to me, and you listen well,” The boy’s grip around her neck tightened as he held her against the cold brick wall of a vacant alleyway, “No matter what happens, you do NOT,” His voice elevated enough to make the girl twitch under his grasp, “come inside the building.”

His voice was like a fucking earthquake. The worst part was over, but there were always aftershocks. Suddenly, a light-hearted and almost child-like look appeared over his face, and that mood could be heard in his voice as well, “Got it?”

The (H/C) haired girl nodded her head frantically and tried to speak up, but his hands were too firm against her neck. It came out sounding more like a choke than anything.

She reached her hand up and grabbed at his lanky, pale one, staring him dead in the eyes. He took the grabbing as a sign and released his choke on her slightly, just enough so she could breathe or speak, but she was still not going anywhere.

“What if something happens in there? What if you need my-” Her shaky words were cut off by a quick peck on the lips.

“You heard me the first time,” The ginger growled.

“I can handle it. Let me step in, come o-” He cut her off by reaching both hands up to her fragile neck as he squeezed hard, glaring into her eyes.

He yelled through gritted teeth, “I said... NO!”

She felt a sudden sharp pain in her foot, and a single tear fell down her left cheek, bringing some mascara along with it. The worst part of it all? She could hear him cackling as he let go of her and let her fall to the ground.

She slumped onto the wet pavement, before blinking a few times and holding her arm out, “Jerome, wait!”

Jerome rolled his eyes with his back turned to her, “Will you let it go already? You’re not going. I’ve made up my mind.”

The girl stood up and limped over to him as he turned around. For a split second, she could have sworn she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but it faded quickly.

“Just… just be careful in there, alright? Promise me I’ll see you again. Please?”

He chuckled lowly, “Oh sweetcheeks, you’ll see me again. Trust me.”

His grin was horrifying, yet charming. The broken-toed girl couldn’t help but throw herself into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. They hugged like that for what seemed like an eternity, just their bodies pressed to each other’s.

Once the two pulled away, he pressed his red lips against her pale ones passionately, cupping her cheek with his hand and wiping away some of her tears with his thumb.

Her lips felt smooth, like velvet, and he loved it. In that moment, nobody else existed. In that moment, there were no cars honking in the streets around them, there were no police sirens, there was nothing.

Their tongues danced together sensually. Moans were exchanged and eventually, Jerome pulled away and looked at his watch.   
“Well, doll, I’d love to stay and um…” He cleared his throat and scanned up and down her body, making her blush and bite her lip. “But I’ve gotta get this show on the road.”  
There was that grin she loved so much.

Without another word spoken, he turned around and began walking to the building, quickly putting on his disguise in the process.

She needed to tend to her broken toe, and fast, but she was a wanted woman, so a hospital was completely out of the question.

With only a moment’s hesitation, she ripped a strip of fabric off of the bottom of her shirt, and sat back in the alleyway her and her lover were in previously.

Unlacing her heeled boots, she winced a bit in pain, but quickly got over it because… let’s be honest, she’s faced much worse. She sat her boot to the side and a folded piece of paper fell out of the leather shoe. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she slowly reached for it.

She unfolded the paper and read it:

_'I kind of love you -J'_

 The corners of her lips turned upwards, quickly turning into a giggle, and then a full on belly laughter.

The young woman quickly stuffed the paper into her leather jacket pocket and zipped it up, and then proceeded to wrap her foot with the strip of cloth. It was almost as if she didn’t even realize that the love of her life did that damage to her.

Once her toe was good and secure, she slipped her foot back into her boot and zipped it up. (Y/N) stood up as carefully as possible and limped to the nearest  TV preview window, where the magician act was being broadcasted.

When she tuned in, “The Great Rodolfo” had just finished his well awaited, and thoroughly planned, cutting Bruce Wayne in half trick. She had to admit, Jerome had been practicing his stage magic skills for at least a week now, and he was getting pretty good; even if all magic was just an illusion, anyways. He was really selling it.

“By the way, no one is getting out of here alive,” Sounded from the speakers, followed by laughter, then gasps, next gun shots, and finally screams of terror.

Everyone in the street was panicking, trying to get into the building to reach their loved ones, and she was the only one laughing.

Looking around at her surroundings, she flipped the hood on her jacket up, to help keep disguised better. She would hate to miss her man’s big night due to being caught.

The street began filling up with cops fast, yet none of them seemed to want to step in.

What cowards.

They were talking about how Jerome had just killed the deputy mayor. There were already news reporters on the scene, talking about it. Jerome would be so excited when he saw how much publicity he was getting.

The girl giggled with glee as she could hear Detective Gordon behind her, on the phone with Jerome, and she could also see Jerome on the screen. Getting both sides of the conversation was amazingly hilarious.

Now, it was time for Galavan to show up, pretend to be a hero, blah blah blah.

And suddenly, he was knocked out by none other than Barbara Kean, also as planned.

Things were going great. Everything was going to be perfect, and in no time, Jerome was going to be back in (Y/N)’s arms as they plan to cause more chaos throughout the city. She couldn’t wait.

“...Well clap!” Jerome shouted, after having just shot an apple straight off of the man’s head.

Nobody in the streets clapped. Except for (Y/N.)

“Well...I think it’s time for tonight’s first official victim,” The ginger spoke proudly into the microphone, “We all know and love, poor rich boy, parents murdered in an alley, and my favorite volunteer. Where is Bruce Wayne?!”

“Did you know I’m an orphan too, Bruce? I killed my parents, though. Where are you hiding?”

The girl almost couldn’t look at the screen, so she covered her eyes with her hands, but parted her fingers slightly so she could just barely see through them.

There was almost no way that Jerome could pull off assassinating the Wayne boy. But he’ll be damned if he didn’t try.

It was all for publicity, really. The Maniax wanted attention. They wanted people to fear them. Jerome, specifically, wanted to become a legacy. He wanted people to remember him for centuries, for schools to put him in their text books, for kids to cry for their mommies at the thought of him. And with this stunt, the Maniax would most definitely have their wish granted.

(Y/N) was pulled out of her thought by gunshots. Detective Gordon had gone into the building and was shooting every which way.

Jerome began cackling maniacally as one of his strong arms held onto Bruce Wayne’s stomach, the other arm holding a sharp blade up to the boy’s neck.

“Seems that we’ve got ourselves a pickle,” Jerome’s husky voice sounded through the speakers, “What do you say, Brucey-boy? Wanna boost our ratings?”

With another laugh, he tilted the knife so the point was prodding into Bruce’s skin, “Smile!”

“I said, enough!” With no hesitation, Theo Galavan stuck a knife into the soft flesh of Jerome’s neck.

(Y/N)’s eyes widened and she didn’t think twice before running in the opposite direction, to head to the building. Things had taken a turn for the worst and the plan had been completely forgotten. Screw Jerome’s orders. She was not going to let him die.

People were starting to be escorted out of the building by police officers and medics, but (Y/N) pushed right past them, and sprinted into the building.

She could not hold back the tears. Making her way to the stage, she saw multiple police officers crowding around Jerome’s body.

“No, no, no,  out of my way!” She shoved the cops to the side and grabbed onto her lover’s lifeless corpse.

He had a wicked smile plastered on his face and the most devious glance in his glazed over eyes.

The girl let out gross sobs as she pressed her face into the crook of Jerome’s neck, taking in his scent for one last time.

“You can’t do this, you can’t take him away from me,” she mumbled under her breath, in between sobs and sniffles, “This isn’t real.”

“Ma’am, we’re gonna have to ask you to let go of the body, we need to take him in for examinati-” She cut the officer off by putting a bullet through his shoulder with her handgun that had been in a holster on her belt. The officer would live. (Y/N) was simply trying to prove a point.

“Let me,” Red puffy eyes glared up at the remaining police officers, “have my,” her voice began to raise, “MOMENT!”

It was almost as if Jerome, himself, were in the room. Her voice had mimicked his in a way that no other person could achieve, other than someone that spent nearly every waking hour with him.

“Please, someone get an ambulance. PLEASE!” She grasped onto the boy’s jacket harshly and looked up at the officers as if they all had two heads, “Why aren’t you doing anything?!?”

A hand was placed on her shoulder, so she turned her head. It was James Gordon.

“He’s already dead, I’m sorry Miss (L/N)”

Of course he knew her name. Everyone knew she was part of Maniax. She knew that she was going to be arrested by the end of the night, but in all honesty, she didn’t care.

Either Theo Galavan would break her out and bring her back into the Maniax, or she would rot in Arkham for eternity, with many, many charges of murder. Either was fine with her. She didn’t care about anything anymore.

She had one thing to live for. Only one. And that was Jerome.

Her lip quivered as she looked up at the Detective, tears streaming from her face, onto Jerome’s.

She grasped onto Jerome’s body once more, leaving kisses all over his face, along with warm, salty tears. She eventually made her way to the corner of his mouth, kissing his smile and transferring some of his blood onto her lips. The girl licked her lips and tasted her former lover’s sweet, crimson blood.

The officers gave her a strange look, but Detective Gordon held his hand out, to signal them to hold off arrest for a moment more.

“I… I kind of love you too, Jerome,” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper that she had previously been laughing over, and now she was staining it with his blood, and her tears.

She carefully folded the paper back up, and zipped it up in her pocket, before standing and holding her hands in the air, surrendering to the Detective.

He gave her a nod and grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her back. He clamped down on them with hard, cold metal handcuffs, “(F/N) (L/N), you are under arrest for accounts of homicide, affiliation with the Maniax, and accessory to murder. Anything you say can, and will be held against you.”

They carried her away, with ease, to the station, where she would be held for questioning, and then transferred back to Arkham Asylum.

She didn’t even put up a fight. There was no need. She had surrendered herself because she just didn’t care, it’s as simple as that. No amount of fighting could make up for the fact that her true love was gone.

**But when she said it, she meant it. She kind of loved him, too.**


End file.
